vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Chrysalis
|-|Base state= |-|Post Bewitching Bell= Summary Queen Chrysalis is the third main villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the Queen of the Changelings, insect-like beings who feed off the love of others to gain power for their own. During her first appearance in the Season 2 finale, Queen Chrysalis gained enough power from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love for one another to become even more powerful than Celestia, defeating her and nearly taking over all of Canterlot. However, the same thing she drew power from ultimately defeated her, as Shining Armor and Princess Cadence used the Power of Love in order to send Chrysalis and her army of Changelings flying out of the city. As of the Season 6 finale, Chrysalis has been overthrown, though she swore vengeance on Starlight Glimmer for ruining her plans. Later, she teams up with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow to take over Equestria. She is the only Changeling who is unreformed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 6-B, possibly at most 4-B, possibly at most Low 2-C | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: Queen Chrysalis Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years (was born around the time of Star Swirl the Bearded) Classification: Changeling Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (By far one of her most effective abilities. Tricked the whole kingdom of Canterlot during the Royal Wedding by disguising herself as Princess Cadance. Was able to make other ponies turn against each other. Comparable to Cozy Glow & Tirek), Magic, Natural Weaponry (Via sharp teeth and horn. Shapeshifting into other creatures should also grant this depending on what she turns into), Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into Canterlot unchecked), Telekinesis (Lifted Thorax in the air via magic), Flight, Shapeshifting to an extremely high degree (Can disguise herself as an entirely different person, changing her size and voice), Thread Manipulation (Can spit webbing out of her mouth to bind her foes), Love Absorption (Can absorb love from an opponent, Gets stronger the more love she absorbs), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers from her horn), Empathic Manipulation (Can suck the love out of somebody and use it to give herself more power while making the other weaker), Mind Manipulation (Mind-wiped Shining Armor and controlled his entire being by the time she nearly conquered Canterlot, placed Princess Cadence's bridesmaids under mind control and made them act as guards), Summoning (via this), Longevity & Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Cold Temperatures (She was unaffected by the cold temperatures of Mount Everhoof. Unfazed by the icy winds caused by that of the Windigos) Attack Potency: Unknown, At least Country level, possibly at most Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Contended with a clone of Twilight before being overpowered) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Princess Celestia with high difficulty, albeit not even she believed she was going to be able to do so) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Destroyed Twilight's shield. Fought with and defeated Starlight Glimmer, though it's ultimately unclear how powerful this state is compared to when she absorbed Shining Armor's love) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Comparable to a clone of Twilight) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class G (Should be superior to Rainbow Dash) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Country Class, possibly at most Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Unknown, at least Country level, possibly at most Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Capable of fighting comparable characters, Tanked the explosion of the changeling hive) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Celestia, actually survived the Power of Love attack and lived to fight another day) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: Her throne that negates magic, Grogar's Bewitching Bell (Obtained it at the end of Frenemies) Intelligence: Highly intelligent, tricked everybody but Twilight during the Canterlot Wedding, staged a successful coup on every single Alicorn princess, along with Tirek and Cozy Glow, she was able to bypass Canterlot Castle's improved security system and manipulate the ponies of Equestria into turning on each other. However, she can sometimes be arrogant enough to make poor decisions, such as refusing to reform despite knowing it would mean losing her hive, kingdom, and her royal status and ending up as a fugitive. She also was foolish enough to believe that if she and her allies destroyed the windigos after they had nearly frozen over all of Equestria, the survivors would be thankful enough to accept them as rulers, completely ignoring the many crimes she and the others had committed Weaknesses: Arrogant, needs to feed on love. When impersonating someone, her magic remains green regardless of the natural color of the magic of whoever she's impersonating, which could be used as a giveaway to her identity | Same | Arrogant, when impersonating someone, her magic remains green regardless of the natural color of the magic of whoever she's impersonating, which could be used as a giveaway to her identity. If a sufficient form of Power Nullification is used on her, she will lose this form eternally Keys: Base | Post-Love Absorption | Post-Bewitching Bell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pharynx (Pharynx's profile) (Pharynx was in his Changeling prince form, base Chrysalis was used) Inconclusive Matches: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile (Note: This was Post-Love Absorption Chrysalis vs Super Perfect Cell, speed was equalized, and battle took place in Ponyville) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hasbro Category:Succubi Category:Mind Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Size Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Insectoids